Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett is one of the title characters and one of the main protagonists on the show alongside Cat Valentine. She is a continued character from iCarly. Sam is 16-17 years old and she can be irresponsible at times when babysitting Sam is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy. Biography Background Sam was a web star from iCarly, residing in Seattle, Washington and retired when her friend/co-host Carly left to go live in Italy with her dad. Sam decided to travel across the world on her motorcycle until she settle in Los Angeles and rescuing Cat from being demolished in a trashcan. 'Season 1' Sam buddies up with an eccentric Cat Valentine in #Pilot to start a babysitting business to fund their crazy adventures. Sam is more mature in Sam & Cat than she was in iCarly. This could be because of her age now or because she has figured out she has to take care of herself, now that Carly lives in Italy. It is also possible that Cat's childish behavior is responsible for this. Personality Sam is quite the opposite of afraid, she always fights back like in #GoomerSitting when she knocked out John Zakappa. She has a great street sense and is also considered a tomboy. She can be irresponsible at some times, but she takes babysitting seriously (well sometimes). Sam is a really good liar and a very togh person. Relationships 'Cat Valentine ' (Best Friend; Roomate; Co-worker) ''' After finding her way to Los Angeles after driving on her motorcycle from Seattle, Sam meets Cat and becomes her best pal and protector. Her street sense keeps Cat out of trouble, while Cat's motherly nature keeps Sam leveled and grounded. They start a babysitting business, sparking their new lives together as teen entrepreneurs. They can fight at times, but they eventually make up afterward. Dice Corleone '(Good Friends) ' Sam and Dice made their first interaction in the first episode, Dice knew Sam from iCarly and paid money for a piece of her hair to sell. They are good friends and do help each other out. Nona '''(Friends) Sam and Nona first interacted after Nona's granddaughter Cat took Sam back to her apartment. Nona was okay with having Sam staying overnight (without knowing she had a criminal record). After she moved out, Sam and Cat frequently visited her at Elderly Acres. Sam is shown to not really like her due to her annoying habit of telling boring stories. 'Goomer' (Friends) Sam and Goomer first met after Dice brought Goomer to Apartment 22. Sam tolerates Goomer, even though he is very dim-witted. 'Freddie Benson' (Frenemies; Best Friends; Boyfriend) On iCarly, Sam's relationship with Freddie started out as enemies into frenemies and finally best friends and have dated before. They often bring up that they have dated before though both of them do have their own reservations about it. In the final episode of iCarly, iGoodbye, Freddie asks Sam over the phone if she wants to get back together, and Sam replies with, "What?! Wait...do you?" Her answer is never fully established, as Freddie quickly changes the subject and they do not speak of it again. 'Jade West ' (Friends) When Sam meets Jade, after Cat tried to prevent them from meeting due to their similar personalities thus clashing with one another, they hit it off almost immediately. They do start hanging out more often because of this and they appreciate each other's interests, especially when it involves the discomfort and torture of others. Quotes Coming Soon.... Trivia *Sam in Sam & Cat is Jennette McCurdy's first lead role in a television series. *Sam hates babies and children on iCarly, but she and Cat started a babysitting business in Sam & Cat. In the iCarly episode, Sam is shown not to like children, so Sam treating the kids in her and Cat's babysitting business well is a change from iCarly. According to Jennette McCurdy, Cat's infectious behavior rubs off on Sam, so Sam is more respectful to children on Sam & Cat. *Sam has a twin sister called Melanie Puckett who appears in the episode #Twinfection on Sam & Cat. *Sam loves making prank calls shown in the episode #NewGoat. *Her last name has been mistaken as "Puckell" by Cat in three episodes and "Pickle" by Goomer. *She is really strong because she was able to defeat professional fighters and yank a parking meter out of the ground. *Since she was 5 years old, every Halloween she fills a pumpkin with chili and eats it. *Sam knows many pressure points. *She bought 10 pounds of crab legs with Nona's credit card. *She can speak 4 languages: English, Italian, Spanish, and Japanese. *Sam is 16 years old. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sam Puckett Category:Sam & Cat Category:Female Characters